


Hyvä Juhannusta!

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, M/M, Midsummer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finlandia celebra il solstizio d'estate con tre persone speciali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyvä Juhannusta!

****

 

****

 

**  
**

**#1 \- Midsommardagen (Svezia/Finlandia)**

\- ... Stavi abbracciando una statua. Nudo -. Ha la sensazione di aver già detto questa frase un paio di volte.

Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse troppo, in effetti. Ѐ più sicuro del tentare di andare in barca o nuotare sotto l’influenza di qualche vodka di troppo, almeno. Ma, beh - ci sono molti altri modi di festeggiare il solstizio. Come danzare intorno al  _midsommarstång_ , o raccogliere fiori, o fare un barbecue. O saltellare allegramente qua e là come una piccola ranocchia. Insomma, anche lui diventa abbastanza  _espansivo_  in questo periodo, ma non ha mai sentito il bisogno di ...

Ecco. Ci ha pensato di nuovo - ha pensato alla sua pelle candida e morbida, alle forme armoniose del suo corpo  _messe in mostra_  senza alcun pudore.

Se la sua faccia non fosse  _completamente incapace di mostrare qualsiasi emozione_  - come ama ripetergli quello stupido  _danskjävel_  di Mathias - adesso probabilmente sarebbe rossa come un pomodoro.

Finlandia ride forte - l’alcool lo mette di buonumore, vederlo imbarazzato anche. - A  _Juhannes_ , si _deve_ essere nudi, ubriachi, in una sauna o su una statua - gli dice, come se fosse un concetto così semplice e ovvio e lui fosse un po’ \- tanto - tonto.

Svezia prende un altro sorso di  _nubbe._ Sente che ne avrà bisogno, se vuole continuare questa conversazione.

\- E poi non accetto rimproveri da uno a cui piace tanto ballare attorno a un simbolo fallico!

Svezia si strozza con la sua vodka, Finlandia ride ancora di più.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#2 \- Szent Iván-éj (Finlandia/Ungheria)**

\- Notte di San  _Ivan?_ Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?

Ungheria ride. - Oh, sta zitto! - dice, e poi finge di colpirlo. Lui si scosta subito, perché Ungheria ha un dritto abbastanza forte anche quando scherza, ma non prima di lasciarsi scappare un gridolino stridulo di finto terrore. -  _Anteeksi! Anteeksi!_ \- strilla con un sorriso.

Sorride anche Ungheria, e Finlandia non può fare a meno di notare la luce del fuoco che le illumina il viso e le arde negli occhi verdi e grandi, che si intreccia con i suoi capelli scuri in mille riflessi ramati. E per un attimo lei stessa sembra fatta tutta di luce e di fuoco e di calore, di vita, della magia di mezz’estate - una dea pagana che si riprende la sua festa dalle mani fredde e rugose di un santo.

\- Sai, non mi dispiacerebbe vederti così per un mese intero \- le dice Finlandia. Ungheria ride ancora, e poi lo prende per mano, per portarlo a saltare tra i fuochi con lei.

****

 

 

**#2 \- Jaanipäev (Fem!Estonia/Fem!Finlandia)**

Le labbra di Finlandia sono dolci. Sanno un po’ di mirtilli rossi, o forse di qualche altra bacca che cresce nel folto del bosco, nascosta tra le ombre fresche e scure delle fronde - non importa, non adesso.

Le labbra di Finlandia sono piene e morbide e delicate, e premono appena sulle sue. Estonia fa appena in tempo a tracciare la loro forma con la punta della lingua - come chiedendo, incerta e esitante, cose che solo in questo momento si accorge di aver sempre voluto - prima che il bacio finisca.

Estonia si sente come se la sua faccia avesse improvvisamente preso fuoco, e Finlandia sorride a suoi tentativi di recuperare un minimo di contegno distogliendo lo sguardo e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. Estonia allora le riserva l’espressione più ostile che riesce a mantenere in queste condizioni - che non è molto, perché in questo momento più che ostile si sente delusa e sconcertata.

\- Il bacio più corto nella notte più corta - dice Finlandia, e il suo sorriso è meno divertito, adesso, più calmo e più dolce. Ed Estonia  _capisce_ \- che non era uno scherzo, che anche l’altra lo voleva, e che magari ce ne saranno altri, di baci - e per un attimo pensa che forse il cuore le scoppierà dalla gioia.

Poi, mentre lei si sta ancora riprendendo dallo shock, Finlandia le chiede: - Allora, che ne dici di andare a  _cercare il fiore di felce?_  Sempre se agli spiriti del bosco va bene, ovvio. - E, davvero, se non fosse per le sue guance rosse e per quella luce nei suoi occhi chiari, Estonia potrebbe quasi credere che si tratti di una domanda innocente - e che Finlandia non avesse intenzione di farla arrossire ancora di più e di farle bloccare il respiro in gola in quel modo.

Ma quella  _non è_  una domanda innocente, quindi ...

\- Oh, non avere paura - dice Estonia, racimolando tutto il coraggio che ha in corpo e tentando quello che dovrebbe essere un sorriso seducente: - Gli spiriti sono troppo spaventati dai fuochi stanotte, non ci faranno nulla.

Ed è così che si prendono per mano, e insieme si inoltrano nel bosco.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buon solstizio d’estate a tutti! :)  
> Ecco un po’ di cose che mi hanno ispirata ...
> 
>  
> 
> Per le interessanti (e, al solito, sensatissime) tradizioni finlandesi:
> 
>  
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midsummer#Finland  
> http://depressingfinland.tumblr.com/post/89543381538/juhannuksena-kuuluu-olla-alasti-kannissa-ja  
> http://depressingfinland.tumblr.com/post/89343777938/speaking-of-midsummer-magic-did-you-see-the-piece-of  
> http://yle.fi/uutiset/quiet_midsummer_for_rescuersone_drowning_reported/7312862
> 
>  
> 
> Svezia:
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midsummer#Sweden  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8ZLpGOOA1Q
> 
> (Ah, e per chi se lo stesse chiedendo, danskjävel è un insulto svedese rivolto ai Danesi. Letteralmente dovrebbe voler dire “diavolo danese”, ma in pratica è usato più come “sporco danese”. Polandball mi ha fritto il cervello, sì.)
> 
>  
> 
> Ungheria:
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midsummer#Hungary
> 
> (Lo so, non è molto, ma ho trovato poco in inglese. E questo Fandom ha comunque bisogno di più amore ugro-finnico.)
> 
>  
> 
> Estonia:
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midsummer#Estonia  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaani%C3%B5htu  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fern_flower


End file.
